The New Heroes
by KawaiiKitty79
Summary: The children of our favorite demigods must work together to save the world! Lots of fun and humor! Please review and favorite!
**Chapter 1: Introductions**

 _Merrick is the son of Percy and Annabeth, and lives under their shadows. He's spent his entire life trying to figure out a way to make his mark in the world, and so far he has failed miserably. When he meets the children of some famous demigods, who also happen to be his parents' best friends, can they work together to save the world, just like their parents did all those years ago?_

 _Brandon is the son of Leo and Calypso, and is trying desperately to walk in their footsteps. He's spent his life practicing his magic, and proving himself as a Valdez. He meets a few other demigods who are a little like him, and goes on a journey to save the world._

 _Natalie is the daughter of Jason and Piper, leading a life full of charm and lightning. She's inherited both of her parents' powers and knows how to use them… Somewhat well. (Sarcasm, now served all day) However, she's never needed to use them. So, who can we guess is going to join Merrick and Brandon on their little quest?_

 _Catlyn is the daughter of Hazel and Frank, and lives miserably as she destroys almost everything she touches; with the exception of animals. That's great, except for the fact that she almost kills her boyfriend… I guess he isn't a wild animal after all._

 **Natalie's POV -**

So, you know when you have those days where everything you do sucks? Yep, I'm definitely having one of those days. First, I accidentally charm-speaked someone from the Apollo cabin into handing me the salt at breakfast, causing him to literally climb onto the table and plow through everyone's food just to hand me the container.

Then, during target practice, I accidentally let some lightning into the arrow, which "sadly" blew up the target. And left a huge crater in the ground around it. And made the gift shop behind it explode. And… you know what, I'm just not going to give you the rest of the details. Ok? Moving on!

Anyway, as you can see I am having a really bad day. So, naturally, Clarisse's daughter Mackenzie had to come and piss me off. It's like she _wants_ me to "accidentally" zap her in the butt with some lightning, "accidentally" cause a rainstorm in her bedroom, and "accidentally" make her stick her head in a toilet using charmspeak. While she may be taunting me, I'm happy to oblige.

"Hey, Blitzen. That's a nice crater you made at the practice field." Mackenzie said, blowing a huge bubble of gum and popping it, making sure to chomp on it as hard as she could. My left eye twitched; small side effect of being in the presence of an idiot.

"Yeah, I try." I say coldly, blowing a stray piece of blond hair out of my face. It falls back into the same position. _Seriously? You gotta work with me here!_ Luckily, Mackenzie doesn't notice, so that's one less thing for her to torment me about. Crisis averted. I'm pretty sure she sensed the sarcasm in my voice, because she blocked me when I tried to walk the other way.

"Where are you going, Blitzen?" She says, towering at least a foot above me. Such is a day in the life of a short person. I rolled my eyes and stepped to the side.

"To my cabin, you got a problem with that, Macaroni?" I watched in delight as her nostrils fumed, and steam seemed to shoot out of her ears. *toot, toot* Number one tip for getting someone mad: Hit 'em where it hurts. In almost every case, the ego is a great place to start. She growled at me, yanking me back by my arm. Finally, I could zap someone!

I sent a small pulse of electricity through my arm into her hand. She gave a satisfying yelp and let go of me, waving her hand wildly in the air. I wasn't done yet though. Another little lightning bolt flicked out of my outstretched hand and striking her in the butt. Bull's eye.

While I continued to torment Mackenzie with mini lightning bolts and tiny storm clouds above her head, a familiar voice called out my name.

 **Merrick's POV**

"Natalie!" I yelled, sprinting toward the girl with lightning shooting out of her palms. She turned her head away from the tall, burly red-head in front of her and smiled at me. The daughter of Clarisse, more commonly referred to as Mackenzie, had a small black cloud pouring rain on her head. Her clothes were also synged and she sported quite a few burn marks on her butt, which was now covered with nothing but Avengers underwear. Bad day to be a Marvel fan.

"Hey Merrick! What's …?" Yelled the blonde-haired blue-eyed girl, Natalie. She opened her mouth to say something else, but she was cut off by a loud BANG! I briefly looked back to Mackenzie's underwear, and held back a snigger. Suddenly, much cursing and profanity was screamed over the sound of the explosion, followed by the steady pulse of wingbeats. Almost instantly Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel came charging up the hill behind them.

"Dad? Why are you guys here?" I hear Natalie yell from behind me. The now grown-up Heroes of Olympus paused and panted heavily, all except for Frank, who had turned into a cheetah so he could withstand the long distance running. He quickly turned back into his human form, brushing the leaves and twigs out of his short, buzz-cut hair.

"Well, it was meant to be a surprise, but we ran into some…" We again hear the fluent greek swearing from above. "Trouble." He finished, as Hazel stormed up to him from behind in complete hysterics. She poked him hard in the chest and started to scream in his face.

"TROUBLE? So apparently my daughter getting carried off by Furies is just another everyday event? 'Oh yeah, Catlyn just got kidnapped by the deities of vengeance. No biggie, we'll just wait here with some blue pancakes while she gets eaten by some giant, female bats. Everything's good here!' I don't think so!" Hazel raised a hand to slap Percy, but he just sprayed some water in her face and left her hair completely soaked.

His eyes opened wide with fear when she came out of her paralysis and started stomping toward him. Thankfully, Frank grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her from doing any damage. Percy shot a look of thanks toward Frank as Hazel struggled to get out of Frank's grasp.

Suddenly, another wave of greek cuss words filled the air. If words could kill, we would all be long dead. I looked toward the sky to see two Furies flying above the camp, a teenage girl with black hair gripped in their claws. It was then that I realized she was the one cursing. I would tell you what she said, but some words are too dirty that even _I_ wouldn't repeat them.

I watched as Natalie summoned a crackling ball of lightning in her hand and fired it at one of the Furies. It narrowly missed them, flying in between the two bat-like creatures, but it was enough to startle the one holding her left arm. It loosened its grip on her, and she quickly pulled a small sword out from a sheath at her side, stabbing the other one in the leg. It erupted into flames, and she slipped out of its claws.

We all watched her fall toward the ground, screaming as she went. On instinct, I ran toward her and tried to catch the girl. Instead of catching her, she not-so-gracefully fell on top of me, smashing my face into the dirt. Oops.

Another string of cuss words escaped her mouth as the Fury that hadn't erupted in flames descended on us. She stood up and yanked off a necklace that had rested at her throat, leaving me to eat the dirt. Yummy.

In her hand, the small pendant transformed into a bronze spear. She looked at it with a satisfied smile and chucked it at the creature. I saw it go wide eyed just before the spear hit it in the chest, and the scream it let out made my ears ring when it exploded into fine, black powder.

I slowly got up and brushed off the dirt on my pants, staring at the girl. Her long, black hair waved in the breeze, and when she turned around I saw that her eyes were a icy blue. She caught me staring and I turned away quickly. The parents all looked relieved, and she turned to face Hazel.

"Of all the things I planned to do today, getting kidnapped was not one of them." She stated very plainly, looking back to me. "Thanks for… catching me." She said, almost like it was a question. I nodded and shook the hand that she extended toward me.

"What's your name?" I asked, almost in a daze. She's so pretty… wait what? She looked at me hesitantly and stared at the ground.

"Catlyn." She said softly. I smiled mischievously and looked over to Natalie, who rolled her eyes at me like I was an idiot, which I probably was. Perfect.

 **Hey guys! This is KawaiiKitty79 with another brand new story! This is written by me and my sister TheOptimisticOwl,(Sup) for random reasons. So anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Review and favorite please! =^.^=**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its charecters. I do own Catlyn, Merrick, Brandon, and Natalie though.**


End file.
